Demigod Bill of Rights
by SisterGrimmErin
Summary: "Not all parents are created equal."


**Demigod bill of rights**

**A/N: Something that's been bothering me for a long, long time.**

The Descendants of the Olympian Gods Do Need and Require Release From The Following So-Called Obligations:

Peacemaking between members of the Olympian Council, such as the retrieval of certain lightning bolts.

Fulfillment of ancient prophecy, such as the Great Prophecy.

Participating in quests sponsored by the parent or Council, such as stealing an apple from the Herespides' Garden.

Fighting in wars in which Immortals are involved, such as the Second Titan War.

Loyalty to a parent's preferences in the council, such as the Athena-Poseidon feud.

Perusal of any self-serving things the parent asks them to do, such as riding a very dangerous war chariot. Children are under no means obligated to prove themselves to their parents.

The only exceptions to these issues shall be if the demigod in question is fully appraised of the issue by an unbiased third party, such as Dike goddess of justice, and chooses to do so anyway. If the parent or another Olympian is found to have pressured or swayed his or her child in any way, the half-bloods will consequently take whatever action they deem necessary. If that action is thought to be too severe by an unbiased third party, then the half-bloods will cease and take full responsibility for said action.  
Furthermore, the Olympians must acknowledge and/or do the following twenty things, in addition to anything else that is illegal in the total United States of America over which they now rule:

They should pay more attention to Stygian oaths. Children who were breaches of this oath have been in jeopardy because their parents refused to, as is tradition, drink from the River Styx and lose their voice for nine years. Therefore, Zeus and Poseidon must drink from the River Styx.

They are no longer living in Ancient Greece. Reliable birth control does in fact exist and should be utilized.

Forcing your children to do all the important quests with barely any help from their parents is unfair and shall not be repeated, as demigods have enough trouble with monsters on their hands.

Expecting a sixteen-year-old boy to face _both_ Typhon and Kronos by himself, both of which the combined might of Olympus could barely withstand when they were seperate, with no outside help other than that of other teenagers, is unrealistic and could cause damage to multiple parts of the continental United States, which the gods should have a vested interest in protecting.

The war with the Titans should not be the demigods' fight alone, or perhaps their fight at all. Olympus needs to take over, they destroyed the Titans the first time, it's their job to make they _remain_ destroyed.

Leaving your children unclaimed for a period of years, no matter what reason the parent had, is cruel and dangerous because it leaves the child embittered, angry, and very likely to fight in a war against the gods' enemies because they see no other option. Claim all unclaimed children as soon as this parchment is agreed to or sooner, regardless of whether they have sided with the Titans or with Olympus.

Continuing on number 6, if the demigod does indeed join the Titans, in no way should the demigod be killed or harmed in any way unless there are extenuating circumstances, possibly like allowing the Titan Lord to take over your body, which shall be determined by the demigods' council in a majority vote, not by Olympus. Instead, the demigod shall be offered sanctuary, and forgiveness, and if force becomes necessary, all effort will be made not to harm them seriously and if possible, they will be humanely taken as well-treated prisoners, and dealt with by their fellows as they see fit, according to the Geneva Convention.

If Olympus protests that gods cannot involve themselves in war due to ancient laws, Council Secretary and Consultant Annabeth Chase is willing to point out that so-called laws did not apply before the Titan War and a new code must be drawn up in accordance with our refusal to be used as tools for Olympus' ends.

All immortals must swear on the River Styx to this parchment before the demigods will fight during the battle. The demigods will be on hand to witness all oaths.

All immortals must attend their children's funerals, weddings and birthdays.

A god's actions, if not in accordance with the new law code of Olympus, which half-bloods will also oversee the rewriting of, will be decided upon in law courts at which impartial judges, such as mortals who can see through the Mist, shall take place.

The gods need to learn that free speech is obeyed in this country over which they now rule. If someone wants to insult the gods or their actions, i.e. "Zeus is crazy", they should be able to do so without getting struck down by lightning. Mortals get to make fun of their President, after all.

Freedom to do what they want without being killed or hunted down by an immortal is also required. For example: If a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon want to date, they should be able to do so without fear of their lives from their significant other's parents. This applies to many other, broader and less infamous examples.

If an immortal is found to have assaulted in any way or killed a mortal or demigod, they shall have broken the rules of this parchment and be arrested. The gods' love affairs may be their private lives, but mutual consent and all other mortal laws of sexual harassment or assault, including statutory rape, must be obeyed. For example: There is no reason for Apollo to date a fifteen-year-old girl; he is thousands of years old, even if he doesn't act like it.

Consequences for breaking these laws may include bans from dating and being forbidden to visit their significant godly other by the River Styx, and/or losing their voice for nine years. If the immortal refuses to drink from the River Styx, Camp Half-Blood reserves the right to attack Olympus.

All prayers in which children are screaming for their lives are to be answered immediately, and with an actual saving, not something along the lines of being turned into a pine tree or transported to Calypso's island where upon they will be forced to choose between saving the world or escaping their prophecy.

Olympians must write their children at a minimum once a month, and not because they need something done, but at a two page, Times New Roman 12-point Font, double-spaced minimum to thank the specific demigod for saving them from the Lord of Time. A "what's up?" after thirteen years does not count, and the letter-writing is to continue for the remainder of their children's lives, even after they grow up and stop having crazy adventures.

Olympians must read the US Constitution and Geneva Convention and abide by it.

So-called "natural" disasters caused by the anger one of the Olympians are to cease, as are all other catastrophic events caused by them. Perhaps the Olympians may consult a therapist or family counselor to deal with their anger in a more productive manner.

The demigods are real people, and their struggles and quests are not mere "entertainment." Filming every moment of their lives, private or otherwise, for the entertainment of their parents and family, is annoying, cruel and mean. Therefore, the reality section of Hephaestus TV is to be shut down as soon as possible- "possible" meaning as soon as it can be shut down, not by the end of the season or when Olympus has gotten tired of the network. This shall be supervised by Charles Beckendorf.

SUMMARY:

Claim your campers, obey the mortal laws laid down in the United States Constitution and Bill of Rights, use your powers wisely, don't blame us for your mistakes, make us fight our brothers, sisters and cousins inhumanely, and stop acting like you don't have to fight the war.

The following half-bloods, the total dwellers at Camp Half-Blood and some of their siblings who sided with the Titans have adopted this petition and made it law under the first meeting of the Demigod Rights Council and wholly support it with their lives, blood and honor:

Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon

Thalia Storm Daughter of Zeus

Nico di Angelo Son of Hades

Bianca di Angelo Deceased Daughter of Hades

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena

Malcolm Son of Athena

Charles Beckendorf Son of Hephaestus

Lee Fletcher Deceased Son of Apollo

Mae Daughter of Apollo

Castor Deceased Son of Dionysus

Pollux Son of Dionysus

Lola Daughter of Demeter

Connor Stoll Son of Hermes

Travis Stoll Son of Hermes

Silena B. Daughter of Aphrodite

Ethan Nakamura Son of Nemesis

Clarisse Daughter of Ares  
In conclusion, the Olympians have treated us so badly for so long, despite all we've done to try to make them happy, proud, etc. Now it is your turn to try to make _us_ proud. You may be our parents, but you're acting like children. Please don't involve us or Western Civilization in your disputes. You are your own people. Stop using us as tools to your ends.

We have blockaded Camp Half-Blood with a fortress of Stygian rock. We can leave for supplies but the Stygian rock is guarded in shifts at all time by someone, so you cannot destroy all of us. I would hope we are able to take down the fortress soon, and that the precautions we have taken are unnecessary.

We look forward to working with you for a better tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Your children.

P.S. This paper cannot be destroyed.


End file.
